Jump City HS
by TNBCcrazed
Summary: High school AU! BBXRae! For Garfield Logan, high school is a dream, filled with time to enjoy life, and hang out, maybe even date. For Raven Roth high school is a nightmare, filled with abuse, and hart break. (Cruddy sum and title, but give it a chance)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If I'm weird for writing fics about the Teen Titans 8 years after it was canceled (not counting the new cartoon) then I don't want to be un-weird! :| Enjoy...? (Limited with only BB and Raven's P.O.V.) Rated M for swearing, and other things later.**

**Raven: This kid doesn't own me, or anyone else, unless there's some random OC.**

**You got in here how?**

**Raven: You typed in my dialog.**

**...Shut up Raven.**

* * *

***Raven's P.O.V.***

_*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*_

"Ugh... stupid clock..." I muttered, pounding my fist on the clock, making it fall. "Um... oops."

I yawned and stretched. I hate Mondays, first day of high school. I should be exighted, right? Friends? Dances? Boys? Well, no. No. No. And no. A) My school life sucks. B) I have no friends. C) I hate dances. And D) Who needs boys? I got off my bed, trudging to my closet. I put on black pants, black shirt, a dark red belt, and, finally, my favorite dark blue hoodie. I brushed my purple hair, not that it would matter much, I always where my hood up.

"Raven Astaroth Roth! You're going to be late!" My dad shouted, making me wince.

I hate my middle name... Astaroth... Demon. Actually I hate my whole name, translated it's Blackbird, Demon, and The Spilling of Blood. Raven Astaroth Roth. That's me.

I looked at my fallen clock _7:30 AM_. Shit! I _am_ gonna be late! Last time I trust my step mom to set my clock! I grabbed my bag from my bedroom door, put my hood up, and put on my boots, forgetting socks. I ran, nearly tripping down the stairs. Grabbed some random apple, and then started running to school.

By the time I reached the white-bricked building, I'm tired, and sweating. I sighed, almost ready to run again, should it come to it. I walked, or limped, I guess was what it looked liked, to my locker, pulling my hood down, over my face, more.

"Aww, is Goth Girl hurt before I got to her?" a cold voice said.

I swiveled around, meeting face-to-face with the kid who ruined my trust. Malchior, or 'Dragon' as other called him, considering he was named after the dragon Malchior... Yes it's a really stupid name now that I say it. Either way, he broke my hart and stole my trust. I noticed to three other kids with him.

"Other then to beat the shit outta me, what do you want?" I asked.

"I have some friends who want to give you a welcoming." He said.

I knew what that meant, all kinds of violence. I turned and ran, dropping the stuff in my hands. I still wasn't recovered fully from my run earlier, so I ended up tripping, but never falling. Until I ran into a green haired douphus!

"Sorry, dude!" He said, helping me up. "I didn't see ya there!"

I growled at him, forgetting why I was running at all.

"Uh... Are you okay?"

"There are blisters on my feet. I ran _ten blocks _to school. I'm being chased by four people who want to beat the shit outta me. And I just ran into a green haird _MORON!_" I yelled. "Of course I'm not okay!"

"Okay, dude. My name's Garfield! Gar, for short." He said. "What's your's?"

"...Why do you wanna know?"

"Because I want us to be friends."

Friends... Yeah right. No one wants to be my friend. The bell rang and I sighed, starting to head to Geography. I got to the classroom and sat in the back, strangely, Garfield sat in-front of me.

"Are you fallowing me?" I asked, or whispered.

"No, well, I guess, I have the same class as you!" He cheered, quietly, now facing me.

"_Great,_ I get to sit through seventy five minutes of Geography with _you._ This is gonna be fantastic."

"You bet!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"...Oh. Well, seance we're classmates, what's your name?"

"You just don't shut up, do you?"

"Can I guess, then? Like a game!" He asked, I shrugged. "Great! Is it Ora?"

"No."

"Hmm, Kylie!"

"Nope."

"Sam!"

"No!"

"Jolie, Rebeka, Elizabeth, Jessi..." He kept listing off all these girl, or transgender, names.

"No, no, no, no, no..." I repeated until I of tired of him. "RAVEN! My names is Raven, now will you shut UP!"

The class room went silent, I groaned, realizing I just shouted in the middle of a lesson. My God, I'm becoming my _father_! I banged my head on the desk, then pulled my hood down as far as I could over my face. Look, I run a short fuse... which explains why I got a suspension in grade five. I sighed, inwardly repeating something my mom taught me; _Azarath, Mentiron, Zinthos _never questioned what it meant, but it made me feel a whole lot better.

"Sorry..." I muttered, staring at the desk.

Nothing else happened, but it turned out Garfield had both my first classes. Great. Just. Great. The bell rang for lunch and I started to walk to my locker, but Garfield ran in-front of me and blocked me.

"What now?" I asked.

"I want you to come and have lunch with me and my friends!" He said, a stupid grin on his face.

"No thanks."

"Aw, c'mon, Rae! Pleaaaaase?!"

"Ugh, if it'll get you to shut up!" I said.

"Sweet!" He cheered, then grabbed my wrist, starting to lead me.

Okay, I may have a little problem with people touching me... fine a big problem. Either way, that freaked me out and I flipped him onto his back. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"GAR, dude!" A, at the risk of sounding racist, black kid yelled, helping the dazed boy up. "Are you okay, man?"

"Fine. Just. Raven. Dude, you flipped me!" Garfield said. "Why'd you do that?"

"Don't _EVER _touch me, _AGAIN!_" I yelled.

"Okay, Rae! I'm sorry, dude."

I wanted to yell something else, but... he apologized. I took a deep breath. Meditation. I need to meditate.

"I need to go..." I muttered, running from them.

I ran outside, smelling the air, then found an Oak tree to sit under. I had an hour to get my emotions back in line. Then I realized some, Garfield called me 'Rae'.

* * *

**Raven: Aw man, that almost reminded me of my freshmen year. Just with no one beating the shit outta someone else.**

**You'd think Azarath would have a nice high school. So, were you the beatie or the beater?**

**Raven: ... *Crosses arms* I don't want to talk about it... And who said it was Azarath?!**

**Aww, what's the matter? You need to cry about how mean people were to you because you're half demon?**

**Raven: Run. Run as far and your scrawny body will let you.**

**O_O *Runs* DON'T EAT MY SOUL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still alive! I brought in BB so Rae won't kill me.**

**BB: Glad I can help. TNBC doesn't own us.**

**Rae: Thank god. She'd put us together non-stop in the show.**

**Shut up Raven. Oh and updates for this will be slower than my other story because I need to stick to the P.O.V. thing.**

* * *

***Gar's P.O.V.***

I stood there, watching the way Raven had went. What did I do? Don't get me wrong, I only met her two hours ago, but still.

"Um... ooookay? Gar, you coming to lunch? Dick and Kori won't wait for us." Victor said. "Who was that crazy kid anyway?"

"She's not crazy, Vic, and I'll be there in a minute. I want to make sure I didn't do something really bad." I said, walking off in the direction Rae went.

I walked outside, scanning the yard for her. It couldn't be to hard it's September, and everything's brown, red, yellow, and orange, and she was wearing blue and black. As I thought, it was easy to find her. She was sitting under an Oak tree, with her eyes closed. I didn't know what the heck she was doing, so I walked over to her. I heard her muttering some weird fraise that sounded Greek or Roman... I was about ti say hi, but she cut me off.

"Go. Away. Garfield." Raven said, not even opening her eyes.

"Uh, how'd you...?"

"You're presents is disrupting my meditative state, I can perceive it, and I detest it."

That might've made sense if there wasn't so many words I didn't understand.

"Um... what does that mean?" I asked. "In words I understand."

"You're making it hard for me to focus, I can feel that you're near me, and I hate it." She said, now glaring at me. "What do you want?"

"Just wondering if you still wanted to meat my friends."

"Well, you won't leave me alone if I don't, and I can't go back to meditating if you're beside me, so fine."

Raven got up and I smiled, letting her fallow me rather than grabbing her wrist, not wanting to get flipped onto my back again.

"Sorry about flipping you." She said, breaking the silence. "I have slight Haphephobia, or Aphenphosmphobia, whatever you want to call it, and I kinda freaked out."

"Got it, I won't touch you." I said. "If it makes you feel better I have Angrophobia."

No kidding. I'm different when I get really mad, and it scares the crap outta me. I actually almost broke someone's arm when I got angry once. I can't even remember why I was so mad in the first place, all I know is I snapped out of it before I snapped his arm.

"So, in other words, don't piss you off... Wait, you know what those mean? Huh, guess I miss took you for a complete idiot."

"You wouldn't be the first."

I'm pretty sure she smiled at that, but her face was still covered by her hood, so it was hard to tell. We made it to the cafe in silence, and I lead her to the table my friends were at.

"There you are, Gar... who's your friend?" Vic asked.

"Guys, this is Raven. Raven these are my friends, Dick, Victor, and Kori." I said, pointing each of them out.

"Dick is short for Richard!" Dick yelled.

"I know that. I wasn't gonna laugh or anything." She said, stifling a giggle.

What I didn't notice at the time was Kori quickly hugging Raven, until...

"Oh it is nice to meat a new friend of Garfield's!" She squealed.

"Get it off! Get it OFF!" Raven yelled.

"Kor!" I said, prying her off. "Um, you might not want to hug her."

I heard Raven breath a sigh of relief, like she just stop suffocating. I turned to Kor and whispered;

"You might not want to hug her, Raven has Haphephobia."

"Um, what does Haph-e-phobia mean?" She asked.

"Nice." Rae said, punching me in my arm, God that hurt! "It means I have a fear of being touched by other people. In other words, no hugging me."

"Ohhh, understood! I will refrain from hugging you."

"Thanks, uh, Kori?"

Kor nodded and sat down, next to Dick, while I sat across from Victor. I slid over a little, making room for Raven. She gave me a confused expression, like she was never offered to sit next to someone before. I patted the seat, and she stood, as if thinking it over, before sitting down beside me, and crossing her arms on the table.

"So Raven, how're you liking JCH?" Dick asked, and she laughed dryly.

"Other than running into Malchior again, and the blisters on my feet, it's pretty good." She said, staring at the table.

"Dragon boy? That dude's a total ass!" Victor said. "You knew him before?"

"Yeah, he's a year older than me, we went to the same elementary and middle school. Guy was my best friend, up until he graduated middle school, then he was total ass-fuck."

"Oh. What'd he do to make ya hate him?"

"If it's all the same to you, I'll keep it myself." Raven said.

"Okay. How'd you meet Beast Boy, here?" Dick asked.

"Beast Boy?" She looked at me and I laughed nervously.

"I love animals and I'm a vegetarian." I said.

"All you eat is that nasty tofu!" Vic said.

"Tofu is awesome, dude! You just never had it before!"

"Tofu is pretty good." I heard Raven mutter. "I mean, I couldn't say I'd choose it over something like Hot Rod or Perpetrate, but I'd eat it."

"HA! Raven agrees!"

"When did you ever have Tofu?!" Vic asked Raven, and she sank in her seat a little.

"My mom was a vegan, and she made me eat tofu once. I thought it was pretty good, but my dad hates it, won't allow it in the house. My parents didn't get along to well." She explained, looking down. "I still sneak it in once a week, though."

"What do you mean 'didn't'?"

"I... shut up!"

* * *

**Raven: What the hell was that? I don't have a fear of being touched! And my mom wasn't vegan!**

**Well in this story you are and she it!**

**BB: -_- women**


	3. Chapter 3

**Raven: ...Fuck the disclaimer. They know we're not owned by T.**

* * *

***Raven's P.O.V.***

I just had to cut into the tofu thing! Now I'm just depressed. Not only am I thinking of my mom now, it's how much my mom and dad hated each other, back when I was drowning out their fights with loud ass music, mostly The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Slayer, and Slipknot, anything that was loud enough to drown it out. Now all I need to do is listen to it when my dad and step mom fuck... which is almost always. I shuddered at the thought.

"You can take your hood off, you know." Dick said, changing the subject. "I imagine you're hot under it."

I would take it off, but I can't. There's something about the fact that I'm paler than a hypodermic ghost that's off-putting. Okay, slight exaggeration, but my skin is really pale, it's not even healthy. Yeah, not the only reason I can't make friends.

"Uh, no, it's okay. I'm fine." I said. "Really..."

"Okay, if you're sure."

The bell rang, and I headed to gym. Great. The last thing I want right now is to change in front of people I don't know, let alone _play_ anything. I hugged myself, sighing as I got my gym clothes from my locker. At least I haven't had the crap beaten outta me yet. If I'm lucky, we'll only play dodge ball... _"God I sound like a second grader!"_ I thought entering the change room as other girls pushed me forward. I walked to a corner far enough away and pulled off my sweater, then my shirt. I took a minute to stare at the scar across my stomach before putting on the white shirt, then changed into the blue shorts. Ugh, I hate gym clothes... scratch that, I hate anything that shows my legs, arms, and face.

"Hey! Goth kid!" One of the girls yelled. So much for not talking to anyone. "No boys in the girls change room!"

There was an up-rawer of laughter and I turned to face the girl who shouted. A blond with long hair and blue eyes. This girl reaked the word BITCH!

"Ouch." I said sarcastically, trying to keep my cool. "That stung. Who're you?"

"Are you stupid?"

"No, but you clearly scream dumb-ass blond."

There was a series of 'OHHHH's from the others.

"You looking to pick a fight, goth?"

I got right in her face, with a smirk. "Bring it!" I shouted. "Unless you're scared."

"I don't back down from a fight."

We were about to attack each other, but this pink haired girl got between us.

"Tara will you back off for once?" She asked the blond. "You don't need to kill everyone you see."

Tara scoffed, then flipped me off before leaving.

"Fuck you, too." I muttered.

"I'm Jamie, but everyone calls me Jinx." The pink haired girl said. "What's your name?"

"Raven."

"Nice to meet ya, Rae! Sorry about the mega bitch."

I shook my head, staring at the floor. "I've been called a lot worse, by a lot meaner. She's an empty threat to me. All bark with a weak bite."

"Heh, I like you. We better head to gym, though." Jinx said, and grabbed my wrist, and, on reflex, I flipped her onto the floor. "OW! What the hell?!"

"SORRY! Sorry! Uh..."

"What was that for?" She asked, standing now.

I looked down. "Uh... y-you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just don't touch me. Trust me, I already flipped another kid today. It's a reflex to me to just do that." I looked back at her, Jinx gave me a 'Are-you-kidding-me?' look. "I said you wouldn't believe the shit that leaves my mouth, but I'm serious!"

Seeing no waver in her expression I sighed and put my sweater on over my gym clothes.

"Then don't believe me. So far everyone I've met, except one kid, wants to kill me, or at least beat the tar outta me anyway..." I muttered, leaving the change room.

I trudged to the gym, this day is longer than I hoped it was gonna be.

***time skip, cuz gym and French suck to wright***

I yawned as I left the French room. God I fell asleep how many times in that class? I went down the small flight of stairs, and went to my locker. Once there I opened it and just sort of stared at my stuff, as if making a mental checklist. I grabbed my phone first and put the ear buds in, blasting the rock into my ears.

_"Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now,_

_As she falls to the ground?"_

Great, the last thing I need is this song. But it's to catchy to change. I grabbed my back pack and I was ready to walk the ten blocks, run depending on the time, which was _2:32 PM_. I don't need to be back until _3:00_... walking it is. Good. As I walked I got lost in my music and thoughts. I only went the way once, but my feet know the way.

_"God... I really am falling apart..." _I thought, shaking my head.

_"Heart beats fast,_

_Colors__ and pro-mis-ses._

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid..."_

Great, more sadness. Why do I even have this on here? More importantly, how did I get home so fast?! ...Was I really that zoned out? All I know is I'm standing in front of the brown door, knowing exactly what I walk into... Sighing once again, I opened the door and poked my head in.

_"Aaaaand their in their underwear... on the couch..."_ I thought in disgust, looking at my sleeping parents. _"Never gonna un-see that... never gonna sit on the couch ever again, too."_

I stepped in and closed the door as quietly as possible, and made my way to the stairs. I got half way up when on of the steps decided to squeak and I froze, hoping no one heard that. After a minute, I realized they were both probably hammered, so I made my way to my room and shut the door behind me.

"Might as well search random videos before I have to face them." I sighed, picking up my laptop from the floor. "I should find I better place for this thing..."

I opened the laptop, and I guess they were using it, because it was on and opened to a sex site... to be blunt, porn. Not thinking, or expecting that, I yelled something I'll probably regret in ten seconds.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" I yelled, closing it as quick as possible. "FUCKING HELL! MOTHER-FUCKER! Shit!"

I covered my mouth. I didn't need to yell _that_ but I also didn't need to see what they use my laptop for when I'm at school! Hey, I was really shocked, give me a break. But I guess my parents heard it, because my door was kicked open, revealing a _vary _pissed off Trigon (dad) and and even more pissed Myra (step-mom).

"Um... I swear I can explain that!" I said, quivering on my bed.

The only I'm more scared of than people touching me, is one, or both, of my parents pissed off.

"Then start explaining, retard!" Myra yelled.

"I... um... jump scare video?" I laughed nervously. "It happens more than you'd think it would... Kids... I'm dead aren't I?"

"More than you'd think, you little demon." Dad said.

Well... fuck my life.

* * *

**BB: Harsh much?**

**Screw you, it builds! And Tara and Jinx got a cameo! Seems like Rae has a hard time making more friends. And her parents hate her.**

**Raven: You suck!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't own the songs in the other chapter BTW.**

* * *

***The next day***

***Garfeild's P.O.V.***

So, you ever get that feeling something's wrong? Well I don't know why, but I've had that feeling seance I saw Raven at her locker this morning. We're in the middle of Math, Raven in the back corner, myself in front of her. Seance I couldn't actually talk to her, I desisded to wright a note.

_Gar: Rae, you ok?_

I passed it back to her, and she took it. About one minute later, she passed it back.

_Rae: Fine, why?_

_Gar: Cuz you seem different from yesterday._

The same process, I pass back, a minute later, I got a response.

_Rae: I'm fine._

_Gar: You up for lunch with everyone again?_

_*Pass*_

_Rae: No_

_Gar: Aw, why not? Please?_

_*Pass*_

_Rae: Because._

_Gar: But Raven, pleeease?_

_*Pass*_

_Rae: NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

I turned around to look at her, and she had her head on the desk.

"Raven... a-are you...?"

"I'm. Fine."

Okay, I'm not stupid enough to believe that when she sounds like she spent the last five hours crying. But I'm not stupid enough to make her angry either. The bell rang and I stopped Raven, much like when we met. She didn't look at me, just at the floor.

"Raven, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing!"

"Then look at me at least."

She hesitated, but did it anyway. I studied what I could see of her face, which was basically the area around her mouth.

"If that's all, Garfield, then I'm gonna go." She said.

She put her arm up to push me back, which made the sleeve of her navy blue sweater fall down(up? You know what I mean), her arm. That's when I saw the blue-purple bruise on her wrist. Out of concern, I grabbed her hand, which shocked her, and pushed the sleeve up further.

"Holy crap, Raven." I muttered, looking at the other bruises trailing up her arm. "What... happened?"

"I... I... I'm s... sorry."

Looking back at her, I saw tears and fear in her violet eyes. I let go of her hand, letting her hug herself. From sarcastic and crude, to quiet and crying in a day.

"Rae... can you tell me what happened?"

She shook her head and ran past me. Well what the hell?

"Raven."

I sighed and went to the cafe, and found my other friends at our usual table. I sat down and put my head on the table.

"What's got you so down, Garfield?" Dick asked.

"Raven." I said, staring at the wall.

"What about her? Where is she anyway?"

"Well, she wasn't being herself, so I tried talking to her after class. Then I saw something on her wrist and grabbed her hand and pulled up her sleeve, and her arm was covered in bruises! She wouldn't tell me why and ran off. Probably to meditate or something."

"Oh, wow." Vic said. "Come to think of it, I saw her this morning and said hey, but she didn't even see me."

"I say we stay out of it." Dick said. "I mean, it's her business. Don't you still have to deal with your own problem anyway?"

"Speaking of problem, Tara alert, G!" Vic said.

_"I don't care. I'll give Raven a few minutes, but I want to find out what's wrong."_ I thought, sitting up straight.

"Hiii BB!" The blond girl said, hugging me from behind.

"Tara, let go. I told you we're over, leave me alone." I said, pushing her off gently.

"And I told you, it's a faze! Just a break!"

"You know what, I'm gonna find Raven. She needs a friend."

"The goth kid? I passed her, like, three minutes ago. Isn't she a little more creepy than who you normally hang out with?"

"She isn't creepy, Tara, Raven's cool!" I said, now standing. "Something you wouldn't understand."

"Gar, I just said let her handle this." Dick said.

"Yeah, but you didn't... never mind. I'm still going to see if I can find her." I said, then took off down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**...Myra is an OC...**

**Rae: No shit! Why do I have the crap life, anyway? Isn't it a little cliche?**

**Because, Trigon seems like he would be an abusive parent, the whole step mom thing is just for kicks.**

**BB: You're cold.**

**I know. :) It's part of my charm. But no, I love ya, Rae, just goes with the story.**

* * *

***Raven's P.O.V.***

So I hid in the girls bathroom. Like you wouldn't if you were me! I rubbed my arms, I set my sweater on the floor and looked in the mirror. Great. When I checked last, the bruise on my face was just a red mark.

"Fuck. For a scrawny thirty year old, Myra can sure slap." I cringed. "What she sees in my dad I'll never... oh wait. They both love to beat the shit outta me!"

I slammed my fist on the sink. If only I could do something, but I can't. But now Gar is gonna be bugging me about it! Then again, I could always say I was jumped. No, that's stupid. I put my hands in my pants pockets, remembering when I was nine and I cut my wrist with a kitchen knife for the first time...

**~FLASHBACK~**

_I sat at the kitchen table, staring out the window. I could hear my parents fighting inthe other room._

_"You don't have to beat her for every little thing, you satanic bastard!" My mom yelled._

_"What do you know, you stupid cunt?!" My dad would yelled back._

_I silently cried, and my attention was driven to the holder of various kitchen knives. I heard of people cutting them selves to relieve of some form of stress. Look I'm nine, what do you want from me? I got up and walked up to it, pulling out one of the smaller stainless steal knives. I snuck up to the upstairs bathroom with it and locked the door. I looked from the knife I placed on the counter, then to my wrist. Being stupid, I held the knife for a second, then just cut. I suppressed the pain before it stopped, and did the process with my other wrist._

_"...What harm can this do?" I asked myself, after cleaning everything. "It helps me..."_

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Everyday, for a little over two years, I did that. Until I was caught on my eleventh birthday. Kinda ironic.

**~ANOTHER FLASHBACK~**

_I was up in my room, staring at nothing with music blaring in my ears. I couldn't take it. I felt like I had to cut. It became an eager, even when I didn't want to, I did it. What was I thinking when I was little, if I could go back in time, I'd stop myself. Taking my ear buds out, I grabbed the knife I kept in my drower. Walking into the bathroom I looked at myself, and became angry.I didn't know why, but I was. And I made two quick slashes, over old scars. I made a mistake of leaving the door unlocked, and I had cut to deep._

_"AH!" I yelled, blood pooling around as I fell to the floor, drooping the knife._

_"Raven?" I heard my mom call._

_I just laid on the floor, fading in and out. I saw the door open, with my mom in the door way._

_"RAVEN!"_

_Then I just saw black, and heard nothing._

**~END FLASHBACK~**

I haven't cut in three years. Remembering that made if off-putting. I still had the erg, but I haven't been stupid enough. I didn't want to die, not yet, anyway.

"Hm. I promised not to. And I'm going to keep that." I said, staring at the mirror. "No matter what."

The bell rang and I put my sweater back on. Maybe I can fake my way out of gym...

* * *

**Cutting is bad. And it hurts everyone who loves you, not just you.**

**Rae: "Things I hate about cutting: How I want to do it, even if I'm in a good mood" ~****Anonymous**

**BB: "A smile on her lips, but cuts on her hips." ~****Anonymous**

**"Think before you speak." ~Anonymous. I believe we've made our point. I only say Anonymous 'cause I couldn't find who wrote the quotes.**

**And I actually wanted to make this chapter out to one of my friends who had passed away from cutting about two years ago. God bless his soul.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Raven: Sooo, uh... I'm not getting paid for this, am I?**

**I gave each of you $20 to be here, that's your pay. I'm not a hundred-air like Tim Burton.**

**BB: I only got $10.**

**$10 at the start $10 at the end.**

* * *

***Gar's P.O.V.***

"Dudes, we should invite Raven." I said.

I had art with Dick and Kori, and we were discussing going for pizza after school. Our art teacher was making us sketch ourselves as superheros, then explain our powers, kinda pre-school, but whatever. Dick's had a red shirt, green pants, a mask, and a black cape. Kori's was a purple skirt and top, with boots that went to below her thigh, and gloves. Mine was a simple black and purple shirt with black and purple pants.

"If you can get her to come, go ahead. But if she doesn't want to, don't pressure her." Dick said.

"Who died and made you leader?" I asked.

"It would be most joyous if Raven would come with us!" Kori squeaked.

"I'll ask her after school, we only have twenty minutes anyway."

I continued to sketch my costume, and I thought it'd be cute if I had a partner in crime. Oddly enough, I drew a girl, with a navy blue cloak and boots, a black leotard underneath, the hood up. I drew her in a fighting stance, with a black energy coming from her hands. Call me crazy, but it kinda looked like Raven... minus the black energy. I titled it: BB & Rae... Oh shut up. The bell rang and I folded it and put in in my pocket.

* * *

***Raven's P.O.V.***

I grabbed my stuff from my locker, and a pale hand, that wasn't mine, closed in on me, just missing my fingers.

"What the fuck?" I asked, turning to face Malchior, again. "Oh, you."

"What's the matter, Rae? No snappy comment?"

"I'm not in the mood, leave me alone, for once!"

"Now that _is_ interesting. Not wanting to fight? What happened to you? Daddy deal a harsh punishment on his little demon?"

I glared, flipping him off with both hands. Now here's where I was stupid, bringing my hands up, because that aloud him to grab both of my wrists. I tensed at that, gritting my teeth.

"You really are pathetic! Big bad Raven taken down by someone touching her! Truly embarrassing. What was I thinking when we dated?"

"I ask myself the same thing everyday. 'Why'd I date this bastard?'." I said.

"You didn't think of me like that when you let me in your yellow boy shorts."

I felt myself turn red, from both anger and embarrassment. And my underwear isn't yellow!

"I-it was a-an u-notherised... e-entrens, actually!" I stuttered.

"Oh boo-hoo, not like you were _loosing_ anything when it happened. As I recall-"

"Quiet!"

"-you already-"

"Shut up!"

"-lost it!"

"Fuck you!"

I ripped my arms out of his grip, then shoved him to the floor. It didn't matter weather I was or wasn't a virgin when it happened. I would've lost it one way or another.

"You little shit! You're dead!" Mal yelled, and I felt myself shrink.

"You can't kill what you can't catch!" I yelled, then just ran for it.

Why do I feel like I'm in a Road Runner cartoon? Here's the twist Wily is gonna catch this Road Runner if no one helps her. I ran out of the front doors and climbed up a tree, hoping to hide. Apparently this Coyote is as dumb as a sack of nails, because he just assumed I ran around the school. I smiled slightly.

"Idiot." I laughed, then threw my stuff out of the tree blindly.

"OW! What the heck?"

"Huh?" I looked over the branch I was on, apparently I threw my stuff on Garfield's head. "Sorry!" I called.

"Raven? Why are you in a tree?" He asked.

"Enjoying the view, what else?"

"Sarcasm?"

"It's no fun when you know..." I said, climbing down. "Again, sorry."

"It's fine. Funny, I just gave up on trying to find you!"

"What did you want me for?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get pizza with me, Vic, Kor, and Dick?"

I thought about it. As much as I might regret this at home, at least I'll get something in my system besides tae and cold spagatiny, or over cooked grilled cheese. Yeah, neither of my parents will cook for me and I can't cook for shit, laugh now. I dare you.

"Dick said you didn't have to come, if you didn't want to. I just thought you might want to come with. Kori sure loved the idea, then again, she's the only girl amungst us boys..."

"Uh, sure. Yeah, it'll be a change from the crappy things I normally eat." I shrugged.

"Awesome! ...One more thing."

"What?"

"Your hood is down." He said. "Nice to actually see your face, even with a bruise on it."

To say I was shocked was understatement of the year. How did it fall off without me knowing?

"Uh... th-thanks?"

"You don't get a lot of complements do you?"

"Well..." I tried to think of one time I was complemented. By anyone. "...Not a lot of serious ones. All the time by my mother, but... I don't really count those." I said, pulling my hood up again. "Can we meet the others and go now?"

"Okay. But, for the record, you look better without the hood." He said, handing me my bag.

I blushed under the hood and followed him. I've known him for only two days, and already we're becoming friends. Awesome.

* * *

**Raven: Not the worst of the chapters, actually. Wait, how does T know the color of my underwear?!**

**^^' Uh, about that... I sort of snuck into your room...**

**Rae: CRAZED! YOU'RE DEAD!**

**GAAAHHHH! *Runs***


	7. Chapter 7

**BB: Wow... I've never done this alone before... Rae is still trying to catch T... Um... No one's even reading the bold, are they? Well whatever.**

* * *

***Garfield's P.O.V.***

Vic was driving us to the pizza parlor. Dick sat in the front with him, and I was sitting between the girls. Kori was conversating with Dick and Victor about something, and Raven was listen to her music, staring out the window, mouthing words to whatever she we listening to. I stared at my game, Splashy Fish, but I kept thinking about the fact Raven's hair was purple. Funny it looked to natural to be dyed, unlike mine; I'm actually blond; but there was no way someone has purple hair. It's not a natural color. The car halted and we got out. Raven turned off her music, and I caught a glimpse of what she was listening to.

_"Monster? Sweet. A Skillet fan."_ I thought, leaning over her shoulder.

"What are we up for?" Raven asked.

"Pepperoni, girl." Victor said.

"What?" I asked. "No way! I want vegetarian!"

"I could go for some pepperoni 'za." Dick said.

"I like Garfield's suggestion of the vegetarian." Kori said.

"Damn, half and half... again." I muttered, you'd be surprised how often this happens. "What do you want Rae?"

"I could go either way. Can't you just get it with half pepperoni and half vegetarian? Then everyone's happy." She said, uncaring.

"Huh... how come we've never thought of that before?" Dick asked.

"Because we've never had a friend with some real common seance, maybe?" I said, though it sounded like a question. "Good thinking, Raven."

Agreeing on the pizza we went in and ordered. Satisfied with the 'za we sat at a booth. Vic, Kor, and Dick on one side, Rae and myself on the other. I end up sitting beside her a lot... Now when Kori eats pizza, she puts mustard on it for some reason. Come to think of it, she drinks that stuff like it's Root Beer. So when she did, Raven made a face.

"Uhh..." She gave a questioned look. "What..."

"Kor isn't from here." Dick said.

"Oh... okay." She took a slice from the vegetarian semi-circle. "Whatever helps her sleep at night, I guess."

We were there for maybe four, five hours, just chatting. It was maybe ten when we left.

"Okay, I-"

"Please, no more jokes." Vic said, cutting me off.

"Hey, what time is it?" Raven asked.

"Uhh... _10:15 PM_, why?"

"Fuck, I gotta go."

"I can drive you ho-"

"NO! ...Um, I need to walk anyway."

"Well... uh, if you're sure, see ya later."

Raven grabbed her bag and ran. I sighed. There was something going on with her... But what what?

"Dude, coming?"

"Hm? Yeah..."

* * *

**BB: ...That was short...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you my awes-mazin-tastical reveiwers!**

**Raven: Yeah, keep it up.**

**BB: Yay! Reviews!**

* * *

***October 1st, Saturday***

***Raven's P.O.V.***

Ahh Saturday. No worries... oh wait. That's for kids who don't have ass-hole parents. I sighed, just five minutes, that's all I need, five minutes of sleep! But NO! They had to fuck all night! Damn these thin walls! I think I'm mentally scared now, if I wasn't before, that is. It sucks when _that's_ what's keeping you up. Not nightmares, or cramps, or the 6'8" weird guy standing outside your window, no, it's your parents schtuping. Yeah, that's a name for it. Look it up. What really sucks, is they're _still_ doing it! They're fucking rabbits! I pulled the blanket over my ears more, face planted on the mattress. _"Shut up, shut up, shut UP, SHUT UP!"_ I thought.

_*VVP VVP*_

I dragged my phone under the sheets so I could see. Lo and behold, I had a chance to get out of here! I had eventually given Dick, Vic, Kor, and Gar my number, and vise-versa, deciding I could trust them. With that anyway.

_Dick: Hey Raven. We r going 2 a fair. U in?_

_Rae: A fair?_

_Dick: Yeah! Down by the beach._

_Rae: I don't know..._

_Dick: Gar said he'll win u something._

_Rae: ...M'k. Nothin else to do, anyway. When?_

_Dick: We cn pick u up in 15._

I froze. No way they're coming here.

_Rae: I'll walk._

_Dick: Realy? It's, like, 20 min from dwn twn._

_Rae: Only 15 if I run. Seriously, I'll just walk._

_Dick: ...K. If ur sure..._

_Rae: I am. I'll leave now, c u there._

_Dick: See ya!_

I put the phone back on my nightstand, getting up and stretching. I yawned, grabbing pants and a shirt. The advantage to sleeping in your underwear. I brushed out my hair, then put on my signature hoodie. I grabbed my phone, and I was out the door in three seconds. They don't care, anyway. I plugged my head phones in and searched threw my music. _Raised by Wolves_ Ah, nothing like _Falling in Revers_ to run to.

_"I was lost now I'm found, _

_I'm sustained by the sound, _

_Of the angels singing me to sleep, _

_While my feet are leaving the ground, _

_Am I dead? Or am I dreaming instead? _

_A cornucopia of opiates have flooded my head"_

Oh yeah, nothing like it...

* * *

***Garfield's .***

"She's running there? Dude, that's twenty minutes from where she lives!" I said, sitting in the back of Vic's car.

"That's what I told her. But she runs ten blocks to school everyday, this should be nothing for her." Dick said from his place in the front.

I stared out the window. As much I hate to say it he's right. It was pretty much quiet the rest of the way, exept for the radio blaring music. I was letting my mind wander to why the heck Rae would want to run. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out, finding a text from Raven.

_Rae: Hey, I'm waiting in the prkin lot 4 u gyz._

I started at the text.

_Gar: You're there already?_

_Rae: M-hm._

_Gar: HOW?!_

_Rae: U kno I run 10 blks Mon-Fri, right?_

_Gar: ...O yeah..._

_Rae: ^^' I'll just wait here then._

_Gar: K._

I put my phone in my pocket.

"Raven's waiting for us." I said.

"Really? Girl's fast." Vic said.

"You're just figuring that out now?"

"Shut up."

We pulled into the parking lot, trying to find a space It was five minutes before we did. When we got out, I kept my eyes out for Rae.

"Boo."

We all jumped at the random voice. Turning we found it was Raven, eating a candy apple. Violet eyes filled with amusement.

"Wow, none of you heard me walk up? That's surprising." She said.

"You came out of nowhere!" Dick said.

"When did you get a candy apple?" Vic asked.

"I got bored of waiting, I had my wallet, I was really hungry, it all adds up."

We shrugged, deciding that was logical enough. We walked onto the fair grounds, and my God it was packed.


	9. Chapter 9

**4 more days till March Break! Hell yeah!**

**Raven: What? You have a week, not counting the weekend.**

**Nope! P.A. day at my school on Friday, so, not counting the weekend, I have 4 days.**

**BB: You suck.**

**Oooooo! You pulled a Raven!**

* * *

***Raven's P.O.V.***

"DUDES! ROLLER COASTER!" Victor yelled.

"Aw sweet! I'm in!" Dick yelled. "C'mon!"

I ended up running after everyone, trying not to get lost. There's something about being alone in a caravel that scares the shit outta me. Once at the entrance of the roller coaster, I think I paled more. The thing was _huge_.

"No way I'm going on that thing." I said, but it seemed like Garfield was the only one who heard me.

"C'mon Raven. It'll be fun!" He said.

"No thanks. Those things make me hurl. I'll stay here."

"I'll stay with you then!"

"You don't have to. Don't let me keep you from having fun with your friends."

"You're my friend, too, though. And what kinda friend would I be if I left you alone?"

I smiled at him. "I guess that's a valid point."

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. I don't go to fairs that often."

"Wanna go through the hall of mirrors?!"

"Uh, sure?"

And so that's where we went. Other than that, and the whole House of Fears, it was pretty fun. we ended up splitting up again, Kori and Dick going to the faris wheel, while Vic and Garfield tried to win me a prize in Ring Toss. I said I really didn't want anything, but...

"Ha!" Garfield said, getting the ring on the bottle. "I told you we'd get you a prize!"

He handed me a big stuffed chicken. One thing you should know, I'm allergic to chickens.

"Wow, a giant chicken. I'm the luckiest girl in the world." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!"

"Now let's go wait for Kor and Dick." Victor said.

We started walking and I got jerked back by someone grabbing my hood, making me drop the chicken. I was turned around, and guess who was there. Myra.

"You almost choked me!" I said, and got lifted by the front of my shirt.

"Key word, _almost!_ Next time you run off, I snap your neck!" She said.

"You're in my bubble. Why didn't the devil come get me himself?"

"Take a guess."

"Ah, drinking. How come you aren't ass-deep in weed and beer bottles?"

"Had to find you, you little shit. Why else?"

"You know, I really do enjoy our little chats. You can put me down now."

She did let my feet touch the ground, but I guess she wasn't stupid, cause she was smart enough to grab my wrist. Seriously, why is everyone grabbing me?

"Ow! Hey, that's still tender from last time!" I said, trying to yank my arm back. "Fuck off!"

_*SMACK*_

She backhanded me! I used my free hand and rubbed my cheek.

"You watch your mouth!"

"That hand had your ring on it! Ow. I think you cut my cheek."

_*SMACK*_

"What was _that_ one for?! I didn't even do anything!"

"That was for running off!"

"What else was I supposed to do while you were-" Choosing my words carefully. "-fucking!"

GAH! I didn't choose my word carefully!

_*SMACK*_

"Hey! Leave Raven alone!" I assumed that was Dick.

"Aw, Raven, you have friends?" Myra asked. "That's just adorable. Ha! One even had a stupid un-natural color of hair like you! Two freaks of nature!"

"Green isn't stupid!" Gar yelled. "And purple is awesome!"

"Guys, please don't get involved!" I said.

"No way, Rae! No one hurts our friend!"

Myra rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this. We. Talk. Later." She flicked my forehead then pushed me down. "See ya, ya stupid cunt."

I stared at her while she walked off.

"That's it? Three slaps, an insult, and goodbye? Normally things go worse..." I said, feeling someone beside me, I faced Garfield.

"You okay?"

"...My face is bleeding, I got slapped three times, flicked in forehead, then tossed on my butt. Best I've felt in a while."

"You need help?" He offered his hand.

As much as this goes against my common seance, I accepted the help.

"Here's your chicken." Victor said, handing me the stuffed chicken.

"Thanks. I was really gonna miss this thing."


	10. Chapter 10

***Garfield's P.O.V.***

I could hear Raven mutter something like "I just wanted to be a normal for once, but that can't happen..." while she stared at the chicken. But onto more pressing matters, the blood running down her cheek from a small cut.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Unless I can bleed out through a small cut on my face, I think I'm fine." She made the chicken nod in agreement. "See? The chicken gets it... Oh my God, I actually said that." She pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes closed as she shook her head. As if disappointed in herself.

"So, on a different, but not unrelated topic," Dick started. "that was who, exactly?"

"That, my spiky haired friend, was my step-mom, or as I call her, the Mega Bitch!"

"I wonder why..." Vic stated.

"I know, she's wonderful..." Raven muttered sarcastically. "Yeah, her and my dad together, why wasn't that match made from the start?"

"Why wasn't ice cream made from fruit?" I asked, stupidly, I might add.

Everyone looked at me.

"Then it would be Fruit Cream! HA!" I laughed at my own joke, or was it a pun, play on words? Whatever.

I can't resist a set up for one of my awe-tastic jokes! I mean, I'm a comical genius! But no one else laughed.

"Aw, c'mon! That was funny!" I whined.

"I'm sorry, friend Garfield, but I fail to see the humor." Kori said.

"Fruit Cream, Foot Cream? What's not to get?"

"The humor?" Vic asked, causing Dick to chuckle.

"Seriously, Garfield, that was weak." Raven said. "Really, really, really weak."

"I'd like to see you tell a better one." I muttered.

"Right, over all this night was fun, but I better get going."

"It's, like, 8:35 p.m.. Why the rush? Do you have church or something?"

"...What church would let my parents through the door?! Look I just gotta go. The whole step-mom thing kinda ruined the mood."

"Do you want a drive?"

"No thanks. Um, see ya Monday!" Rae said, then turned and made her leave.

"M'kay then..." I muttered, then turned to the remaining three of us. "Is it just me, or is something up with Raven?"

"Dude, her step-mom nearly beat the crap outta her." Vic said. "Of course there's something goin' on!"

***Raven's P.O.V.***

I think I just made the dumbest choice of my life. Not because I'm walking alone, but I've seen movies where a kid walks home alone on a dark night then they end up killed, or kidnapped by a crazy puppet, or killed by a possessed doll, or tortured by demons! And right now, I have a feeling someone's watching me.

"Man, I need to lay off the horror movies..." I thought out loud.

Except my suspicion turned out right when I got pulled into an ally, dropping my chicken, a gloved hand on my mouth.

"MMFF!"

"Just be a good girl, I'll make it quick."

Okay that creepy voice had 'Pedo bear' written all over it. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let myself get raped by some random guy! So I did the most logical thing I could think of, squirm around, then bit his hand.

"OW! Little whore!" The guy yelled, before slamming my head into the brick wall.

"AH!"

Last thing I saw? Blond hair, and a black and bronze mask.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long, I had other ideas swarming in my head.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not saying people with a voice like Slade's are pedophiles, I'm just saying I think his voice sound like that of a pedophile.**

**Raven: We get it.**

**BB: No offence to those that sound like Slade. But... listen to the voice track!**

* * *

***Raven's P.O.V.***

"Ugh... what the hell happened...?" I yawned, rubbing my head. "Ow! Shit..."

Okay I'm in an ally, with no pants or shirt on, thankfully I have underwear on... or... my boy shorts... WAIT! Ally, Boy shorts, covered in cuts and bruises, pain between my legs... oh fuck! Did I get raped?! This is the third fucking time in my life this happened! Let's see, what do I remember? Creepy voice, getting dragged, a dude in a mask, blond haired kid... getting my head smashed in the wall... Fucking hell, what time is it?

"Still dark... maybe three in the morning?" I questioned to no one. "Whatever, get your pants and stuff on first..."

I found two articles of clothing. My pants and my sweater. No bra or shirt. Well that's fucking great! I put my pants on first, then my sweater. What I found under my sweater almost made me hack up something.

It was a kitchen knife, more specifically, the knife I first cut with (Refer to CH5) with a note tied to it. How the hell this got here when I trashed it after almost dieing, I have no idea. I picked up the note.

_Your body's your canvas, make some art, Raven._

_~Slade_

Okay, total what the fuck! I have no idea what to feel. Angry I let myself get raped, sad that I'm considering cutting again, or creeped that this Slade guy knows who I am and where I live_! "Ugh! Stop getting side tracked!"_ I thought, standing. I picked up the knife and, after picking up the chicken, started running home. My parents were pissed, I got raped, now I really wanna cut myself!

I guess I was closer to home than I thought, cause I'm in front of the door debating to go in or not. On one hand, I really need a shower, on the other, more beatings... Hmm... I'm dead either way, might as well be clean-ish. Reluctantly, I opened the door and closed it silently. Sneaking up the stairs into the bathroom, I closed and locked that, too. I looked at myself in the mirror. Safe to say, I'm more purple and blue than my pale grey...

"Oh... God... How do I explain this?"

_"I'd be more concerned with the blood at the back of your head."_ A little voice said.

"You shut up."

_"I'm being serious! Have a fucking shower! I feel... dirty."_

"Fine."

I listen to the little voice known as my common seance and had a shower, not surprised at the blood and dirt. Once I had that done with, I dried myself off and put my cloths on. Then I stared at the kitchen knife.

"Old wounds that never heal..." I muttered, taking the knife to my room.

I just put it in my drawer, not wanting to look at it. Then changed, tossing on my cloths for tomorrow. Black pants and a black shirt with a sad cactus saying "Hugz?". Hey, my shirts can be comical ironic if I want them to... I laid on my bed, hugging the chicken, and waited for morning.

***Monday!* *Gar's P.O.V.***

Okay I had the strangest morning. First a bunch of kids were laughing at something, then I go to talk to Raven, and she goes demonic on me! What the hell is happening today? I was walking down the hall, and Kitten, a really crazy white/blond haired girl, ran up.

"Hey, Gar! Did you see the video?" She asked.

"...No? What video?" I asked as she pulled out her phone.

"The video of that Raven chick getting fucked in an ally, silly. Everyone saw it."

"Well tha-WHAT!"

"Here."

I took her phone, once she got the video. She was true to her word. It was a video of some guy dressed in black, with a black and bronze mask, I guess this would be considered raping, because Raven seemed unconssues. I turned off the video.

"Who gave you this?" I asked.

"Tara texted it to everyone in the school." Kitten explained, snatching her phone back. "I wasn't surprised when I saw Raven punch a locker."

Well, that explains why she's so pissed off at nothing. Oh God, I gotta find Raven before she does something! ...Wait was that why Dick's locker was bent? Not the time!

***Raven's P.O.V.***

What the fuck did I just do?!


	12. Chapter 12

***Raven's P.O.V.***

What the fuck did I just do?!

"Oh fuck..."

Mind you I don't know why I brought the knife in the first place. But boys have been giving me the fucking blow job and three finger thing all morning, now I'm staring as crimson runs down the sink and my arms. Out of a random burst of anger I punch the mirror, and now there's glass in my hand. Now what?

"I can't go to class... I can't stay in here, either... I can't skip..."

"Who are you talking to?"

Wow, I didn't even hear the door open. Though I recognize Jinx's voice. We never really got along after I flipped her. I dropped the stupid knife and punched another mirror.

"Holy shit! Calm down Raven!" A pause. "Are you okay?"

"If glass in my hands is okay, I'm just peachy, thanks." I replied, a bit nastier than I meant to.

"Let me see."

"What? No way!"

"Stop being a baby."

"I... whatever."

I turned to the pink hair girl and put my hands, and she looked sick, but got over it quick.

"Why... oh yeah, the video..."

"Is there anyone who _doesn't_ know about that thing?!" I asked, picking random glass shards out of my palm.

"Dought it. Tara sent it to everyone in the school."

My eyes widened. Tara! She was the fucking blond there! I bit my toung.

"Oh, you weren't supposed to know it was her..." Jinx laughed nervously. "B-But, right now you need to see the nurse!"

"Right... I have no idea where that is!"

"Don't worry, I do!"

"I should trust you why?"

"You want your hands fixed or not?"

Couldn't argue with that.

***Gar's P.O.V.***

"Guys have you seen Raven?"

"I saw her run into the bathroom. Why?" Dick questioned. "You want to talk to her about that stupid video?"

"That's part of it."

"Oh! Jinx was taking her to the nurses office." Kori said.

"What?! Why?" The three of us asked, but Kor just shrugged.

"Well, that's great to know. Thanks Kor!" I said, before running off.

I can safely say when I got there I was a tad surprised how deserted the hall was. All but for Jinx and Raven, who were talking. As slowly walked closer, and started to hear their conversation.

"I'm telling you! I've gone from being plane ignored, to outcast, and I haven't been here for two fucking months!" Raven yelled.

"Now you're just being dramatic." Jinx said.

Raven kept ranting.

"It's bad enough the psycho's I call parents are total assholes! Now Tara goes and does _this!_ When I see that blond bitch I'm gonna make her go to hell and BACK! **TWICE!**"

"Um, am I interrupting something?" I questioned, making both girl jump. "And what's this about dragging Tara to hell?"

"Jesus you scared me!" They yelled.

"Sorry. Whoa, Rae what happened to your hands?!" I asked, pointing to the white bandages.

"Long story short I had a Rage Moment and punched two mirrors." She explained, putting her hands in her pockets. "It's fine, though."

"Then what was with the-" Jinx stopped her sentence when Raven gave a death glare. "Never mind, but we need to talk later, Raven."

"Pff, whatever mom."

"Again, what's this about dragging Tara to hell?" I asked, while they exchanged a silent conversation.

"Garfield, you see that video?" Jinx asked, Raven's face turned pink and she put up her hood.

"The one of..." I pointed to Raven, and they nodded. "Yeah, Kitten showed me."

"Oh my God..." Raven moaned. "It's official. Everyone's seen it. I'm the outcast with no friends... Again..."

"Hey now, who told ya that?"

"I just assumed..."

"You know what they say about assuming, right?" Both girls gave me a look. "It makes an ass outta you and me!"

(A/N: How I remember how to spell 'assume', right there!)

I laughed at my joke, Jinx rolled her eyes, and Raven smiled. Hey, it's no laugh, but I'll take it! I mean, I got Raven to smile! That's gotta count for something!

"But what about the video?" I asked.

"Turns out Tara-fied took the damn thing." Raven muttered, I almost laughed at the nickname.

"Tara-fied? That's cleaver!"

"Thanks, I try."

Then the bell rang.


	13. Chapter 13

***Raven's P.O.V.***

"Garfield, you don't mind if I kill Tara, do you?" I asked while we started walking down the hall. "I could get rid of the evedance."

"Raven, I'm not going to let you kill Tara." He said.

"Why not? She took the video and probably paid the guy! In my books that's punishable by death! And not the quick kind!" I punched my fist into my open hand. "The slow beaten to death kind."

"Jesus, you're just all kinds of dark today, aren't you?" Jinx asked.

I just shrugged. "My usual dark can spiral without notice. It happens when I have a deep hatred for someone. Back to the subject, can I at least beat her up?"

"Raven, violence is never the answer." Gar said.

"Whatever you say, mom."

"A better question is: why are you asking if you're gonna do it anyway?"

That was a good point. I was going to beat the shit outta Tara, so why was I asking? I don't need permission from my best friend! ...**A** friend! That's what I meant! A friend... Garfield left for his class, which left me and Jinx.

"I won't be surprised if that vid's on the internet..." I muttered. "That'll sture up some commotion at home. I can the hear the yelling already."

"You think Tara'd be that cruel?" Jinx asked.

"Think? Do you not see what she does to me? Or have you forgotten when she stole my pants and shirt and hid them in the trash can?"

"Oh yeah. But you get a free pass outta gym, lucky. Coach won't let you do circuits with your hands like that!"

"Yeah, no push-ups, it's just my lucky day isn't it?"

Jinx smiled at my sarcasm and we entered the girls' change room. I went to my usual corner, not 100% sure why I was there in the first place. Well, to kill Tara, first. Or I could be my dad and beat the crap outta her everyday until I'm satisfied... Nah, I'm not that cruel. Once or twice is plenty

"Hey Goth."

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. "What?"

"Don't be so mean, Rave." Tara said.

"Don't call me Rave!"

"Why not? Gar calls you 'Rae', why can't I call you 'Rave'?"

"Garfield is my friend, he has done nothing to hurt me. You took a video of me being raped, why the fuck would I let you call me 'Rave'?!" I yelled, now standing.

"It's not my fault you're weak!"

"Weak? _Weak?!_ That guy, Slade, whatever the fuck his name is, slammed my head against the wall! I was out cold AND YOU'RE CALLING ME _WEAK?!_"

"Calm down, Raven. I'm just saying I'm surprised you didn't get away in the first place. I guess mommy and daddy's lessons aren't hard enough."

That's it. My fuse is GONE! I don't care HOW she knows about that!

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE CUNT!"

And like that we started fighting. Like, physical fighting.

***Garfield's P.O.V.***

I think I just felt a bomb go off some where. A really pissed off bomb. I excused myself, claiming to need to use the bathroom. Works every-time! Anyway, I walked down the flight of stairs, guessing what was happening, and low and behold, my prediction was right. Raven and Tara fighting. Here's what scared me about it, not only did both have blood coming from... somewhere or other, they were strangling each other. Jinx came out of the change room, and tried to pulled Tara off. Then I stepped in and grabbed Raven, who was to entranced in the fight to notice, and pulled.

"Let go of me!" Raven yelled.

"Calm down, Rae!" I said.

"Fuck off!" She stepped on my foot. Hard.

"OW! Son of a...!" I let go of Raven and held my sore foot.

"FUCK!"

Jinx finally got Tara off Raven, who had stopped. Tara stopped and glared at Raven.

"Next time, you're dead." She said, as Jinx dragged her back to the change room.

"Whatever you say." Raven muttered. "Sorry about your foot."

"It's cool, ow." I said. "But I think you broke my toe..."

I meant that as a joke, but it seemed to only make Rae feel worse. _"Way to go, dumb-ass."_ I thought.

"I doubt it, though." I laughed, putting my foot down. "You okay?"

"I had glass shards in my hand, just got into a fight with _Tara_, am probably going to be suspended, if not expelled, and I probably broke your foot... I'm not exactly 'Okay'."

"I know you hate being touched, but... you wanna hug it out?" I asked, out stretching my arms in a 'hug me' way.

I lowered my arms when I didn't get a response. Then I felt two arm pull me into a hug. Looking down at Raven, I smiled.

"Don't expect me to do this often." She said, letting go. "And tell anyone I hugged you, I'll kill you."

"Okay!" I said, holding my hands up. "...Wanna ditch our last classes and get pizza?"

"Sure."


	14. Chapter 14

***Raven's P.O.V.***

Eventful day this has been... A day that will probably end my life both ways, but an eventful one.

"What kinda pizza do you want, Rae?" Gar asked.

"I feel daring right now. I'll take anything that could potentally burn my mouth."

"Really? 'Cause they got this one type of pizza that they use volcano sauce on instead of pizza sauce, and it's covored in, like, these really hot things."

"I laugh at that. Volcano sauce is weak." I said. "I'll get my wallet."

"I can pay for it."

"No. You can pay for yours, I'd rather pay for my own."

To say I was shocked to find the damned knife with another note in my bag would be the understatement of the year. I felt my eye twitch.

"How... what... I thought..." I pulled out the note.

_I saw you drop this. You can't hide behind your hood forever, Raven._

_~Slade_

"Slade."

"What?" Shit, I forgot Gar was still here.

"I think I have a ninja stalker." I said, eyeing the note. "And apparently he's knows more about me than I'm giving him credit for."

"Stalker? Dude, isn't that creepy?"

"Yeah... Really, really, really, creepy. Not much I can do about it, though."

"It still sounds really creepy. I know if I was being stalked I'd never sleep at night."

"...How do we know Tara isn't stalking you? She seems to cling to you."

"Pff. That wouldn't surprise me. She seems to think that we're just on a 'break', but I broke up with her."

I felt a pang of jeleousy. I wounder... nah, I can't be falling for Garfield. "She's in denile. Or she's crazy. God knows it took Malchior about a month to realize I was serious about our break up."

***Garfield's P.O.V.***

Okay, my turn to be shocked.

"You actuall dated that guy?" I asked, surprised.

"Sure. I was in grade six, young and stupid with one friend, I believed anything, then I broke up the summer he graduated cause he turned into this sexist jack-ass." Raven paused. "What made you break up with Tara?"

"Eh, the she got... um..." How do I say this...

"Touchy, feely?"

"Yeah! Are you a mind reader?"

She just shrugged lazily. "I study more than meditation in my spare time, 'Beast boy'."

"Are you gonna start calling me that now?" I whined.

"Maybe, if you keep calling me 'Rae'. Oh look at that, we're here."

Oh yeah. We were getting pizza.

"You still getting that volcano thing?" I asked. "It's pretty intense."

"Pff, I can handle it."

"Wanna bet?"

"Why not."

"Okay if you can't eat the whole thing without needing water, you can't wear your hoodie tomorrow and your hair needs to be its actual colour."

"This is my natural hair colour, genious." I gave her a shocked look. "Whatever, if I can, you have to go to school in your underwear for the day, and your hair needs to be its actual colour!"

"You just want to see me in my boxers!" I accused.

"No, if I wanted to do that, I would've pantsed you by now." Raven stated mater-o-factly. "Let's just get the pizza."


	15. Chapter 15

***Next Day***

***Garfield's P.O.V.***

I can't believe I lost the bet! I've been getting these strange looks from eveyone, even after I explained it! Girls have been taking pictures, too! I haven't even seen Raven at all today! Half the day is over and I haven't seen her! I swear to god if she isn't here-

"Holy shit you actually went through with it." Oh I know that emotionless voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh away, Raven." I said, turning to face her.

"I never thought you were blond. It's a good look." She said. "Family Guy boxers?"

"My eyes are on my face." I said, using a book to cover my boxers. "Where were you this morning?!"

"Woke up late, plus I was grounded, got in big trouble... yeah that sounds about acurate." She shook her head. "Other then that... ten blocks, Garfield! It's not exactly quick!"

"Why don't you just take a bus?"

"Cause I hate being close to people!"

"No one would sit with you!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means no one would want to sit with someone as dark and creepy as you!"

I swear to God her eyes turned red, but it was gone as soon as it came. She put her hood back up and turned, walking away. Other kids stared at me, then her. Wait... what did I just say? Oh man, I think I just insulted her! _"Nice."_ I thought. _"Maybe she won't hold a grudge. Yeah. I bet she'll forget about this by tomorrow!"_

***3 Weeks later***

***Raven's P.O.V.***

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaasseeeee!" Garfield cried. "Please Raven! I'm really, really, really sorry! I'm on my hands and knees! Please forgive me! I didn't know you'd take that to heart!"

"Well I did! Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Not until you accept my apology!"

I rolled my eyes and went to leave, but he grabbed my ankle, which made me fall.

"Goddam it, Garfield!" I yelled, flipping to my back. "Why'd you do that?!"

"I need you to listen to me!"

Oh shit. "Um I can't right now. I need to-"

"You're bleeding!" He pointed to my sleeve.

"Thank you professer obvious!" I said, standing.

Fucking hidden knife! The knife fell when I stood, and I tensed. Gar picked up the knife and stood.

"Raven..."

"You got me, I collect knives." I said.

"...Roll up your sleeve, Raven."

"What?!" Now that got me by surprise.

"I'm not stupid. Roll them both up, or I will do it for you."

"You wouldn't do that!"

"You really wanna try me?"

We stared at each other and I saw that he was serious. Well fuck my life, again. I sighed, and, reluctantly, pushed up my sleeves.

"Holy shit, Raven!"

To 'cut' it short I can be... creative... when I cut myself. But not on my wrists. I just make tallies basically. Long, short, dull... hell I made a raven on my hand!

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the fucking cut master." I said, rolling my eyes. "Can I have my knife back."

"No! How long have you been at this?!"

"Well... um... maybe three weeks? I dunno. I hasn't been a problem seance... a little after the whole... Tara thing? God it's explaining it to my mom all over again! 'I don't know why! I try not to!'." I said, mocking my younger self. "I can't control this. The last time I did this I should've died. I shouldn't be alive!"

"_Raven!_" Gar yelled, which shut me up. "Stop talking like that!"

"But-"

"But nothing! I know you probably feel like shit right now, but I don't want you to even _think_ about suicide! If you would let me help you-"

That's it, I hugged him, shutting him up. I don't know why I'm comfortable with hugging him, but I am.

"I'm sorry." I cried. "I'm gonna stain your shirt."

"I don't care." He returned the hug.

It's official, I love this guy.

"Good. Cause I wasn't gonna let go for a while."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for someone realizing emotions towards someone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know it's spring, but here it's still in the -double didjets! Damn you Canada and your cold weather!**

* * *

***November 1st***

***Garfield's P.O.V.***

"Wassup my hommie?!" I asked Raven.

We were in about five minutes before class. Raven looked up from her poetry book and raised an eyebrow at my comment, and I smiled a large toothy grin.

"How was your 'Alloween, Rae?" I asked, crashing into the chair. "You go Trick-'r-Treating?"

"My _H_alloween was okay, I guess. But I didn't go Trick-or-Treating." I cocked my head.

"Why not?"

"My dad always ate all my good candy." She muttered. "I got tired of just getting the crappy stuff. Like Candy Corn and... sorry excuses for Jelly Beans..." She stuck her tongue out in a sick manor. "It all tasted like shit... Razzles were always good, though. Anyway, I stopped going when my mom left. No point in it anymore."

"Aw, that sucks, Rae." Then I remembered something and dug through my back-pack. "What kinda candy do you like?"

"I dunno. I like any kind of chocolate bar, believe it or not... or, like, Sower Gummy Worms and Gummy Bears. Why?"

I answered by tossing a small bag full of Gummy Spiders, Worms, Bears, some sower, some not, and I tossed a Daim, and a pack of Resses Pices, on her desk. She eyed the candy, then looked at me.

"I got, like, four pillow cases full of candy!" I said. "You can have those. I-If you want, I mean."

"Are you being... serious?" Her quizzled look turned into a suspicious glare.

"Corse, Raven!"

"Okay. Thanks, Garfield... Daim?"

"Heh, there's a Swedish family and every year their cousins ship them this box of Swedish candy to hand out for Halloween!" I explained. "But anyway, what did you do on Halloween, then?"

"Eh, the devil and Mega Bitch were out doing I-don't-wanna-know, I was watching some R-rated horror movies all night." She said, picking up one of the Sower Gummy Worms before placing the stuff in her back pack.

"Oh, cool! What movies?"

"Nightmare on Elm Street , Friday the Thirteenth, Freddy VS Jason, Cabin in the woods, Teeth, all the Sleep Away Camp movies, and somehow ended up watching the Nightmare House movies. I was half asleep by then. One of the best nights of my life."

(A/N: I don't own those movies, and Nightmare House is a video game, and Daim is a real candy bar)

"You have all those movies?"

"...Yes ...I own VHS tapes and a VCR to play said tapes, and also a DVD player." Ah the sarcasm. "They were on Netflix, estúpido."

"I understood all but the Latin!"

"That was Spanish 'Stultus' is Latin."

"Either way it means I'm awesome, right?"

Raven smiled. The bell rug for class to start. "Right, Raven?" She shushed me.

"Quiet, in the back." The teacher said, or, substitute teacher. "Now, my name is Mr. Willson."

Mr. Willson had a eye-patch on, his suit looked black with a dark yellow tie. Vary professional-like.

"Y'mean like in Denis the Menes?" Baran Flinders asked.

"No. Not like in Denis the Menes."

Mr. Willson started talking I turned to talk to Raven some more, but she looked like she was thinking really hard about something. Half way through the class he asked us to draw the U.S. and label the states. Now, in the end, my drawings of the U.S. always look like a demented rectangle with a leg. I looked back at Raven again, and I noted the sub-teach looking over her shoulder. Raven stopped sketching.

***Raven's P.O.V.***

"Sir, I can't work if you keep looking over my shoulder like that." I said plainly, looking him in the one good eye. What was so familiar about him?

"I have no intentions on leaving anytime soon, Raven." He said in a whisper. Creepy. "I can assure you will see me more than not." Okay, scratch creepy, this is fucking scary.

"Uuhhh... okay... this is freaky... do you need to be so close, though?"

"I believe so."

"Sla... Sir, I should tell you I have punched teachers for doing this before."

"I don't doubt that, in the least, cutie." He patted my head like I was a small puppy and walked back to his desk.

"Did he just pet me?!"

"Did he call you cutie?" Garfield asked. "Is he, like, your cousin? Or boyfriend...?"

"Gross! He's, like, in his late thirties, Stupid! And I have no cousins... that I know of. He's just a creep, who looks odly familiar somehow."

"Hmm, I've never seen him. How do you know him?"

"I dunno. My dad made a lot of enemies and I 'get around' myself."

"No. Your dad make enemies? From what you say he's a lovely man." Wow, I think that's the only time I've heard sarcasm from him.

"I must be rubbing off on you, Garfield. You just used sarcasm."

"I suppose so, Rae. I think I'm quite 'content' with that, aswel."

"Alright, fancy words, smartness is my thing, stick to your jokes." I said. "I don't wanna lose my toutering job to you."

"You touter?"

"Used to. I toutered some fifth and sixth graders two years before I graduated Middle School."

"Think you can do History?"

"Sure. I'd need a text book, first. Why?"

"I need help with History. Mr. Mod wants us to write some stupid oral report on the War of 1812."

"You sure it isn't the War of 1912?" I asked, as a slight joke.

"Did you make a Bioshock reference?"

"I did."

"Smart girl. So will you help me out?"

"Why not?"

"YES!"

"QUIET!" Mr Wilson yelled. "BOTH OF YOU, DETENTION!"

"Shit..." We both muttered.

"AFTER SCHOOL!"

"Double shit."

"THREE HOURS!"

"Triple shit!"


	17. Chapter 17

***Garfield's P.O.V.***

After our three hour detention, Raven and I walked to my house. It was silent and I couldn't help but ask: "Why'd you mother leave?" It was stupid to ask. Really stupid. Especially when I realized Raven stopped walking. I turned back around and waked back to her. "Raven?"

"It's my fault." She muttered. "I drove my own mother away."

"What does that mean?"

"I had to be fucking stupid, that's what it means."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"When we're alone I might. But anyway, what are your parents like?"

"Well, they aren't actually my parents. They adopted me when my actual parents died."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. My adoptive father is Steve. He can be pretty strict, just don't piss him off. My adoptive mother is Rita. She's a lot nicer than Steve, but can be a bit... Kori-ish at times." Raven laughed. "I have an older brother named Lawrence, but we call him Larry. He's pretty cool. Finally I have a younger brother named Cliff. He's pretty cool, too, but a bit weird. We're all adopted."

"Oh, cool. I wish I had a brother or sister... Actually I probably do."

"What makes you say that?"

"Pff, Myra isn't the only slut my dad banged after mom left."

"You have a rough life, don't you?"

"More than I care to let on." Raven smiled, as we made our way up the stairs of my house.

I opened the door, and, the second I closed it, my golden lab, Lightning, jumped on me. Soto, a beagle, came running and jumped on Raven, knocking her down.

"You're lucky I like dogs." She said to Soto.

"Soto! Down!" Rita yelled. "I'm sorry about him. Who's your friend, Garfield?"

"Rita, this is Raven. Raven, this is my adoptive mother Rita."

"Hi." Raven said, Rita nodded back, Steve came into the room.

"Garfield brought a girl home?" He asked.

"Yes. She's here to help me with my History report thingy." I said. "This is Raven. Raven, this is Steve."

"Hello, sir." Raven said, looking awkwardly at his outstretched hand. "Sorry, but I don't like to touch people."

"Well, at least take your hood off, girl!" He shouted.

"Yessir!" In a swift motion, the hood was down.

"Okay, Steve, don't terrify the poor girl." Rita said. "You two can go up to Garfield's room."

I lead Raven upstairs, down the hall to my room. It was the last room on the left. The place was a mess, and Raven eyes widened at the mess. She put her hood back up.

"Wow... um... okay. Shall we begin?"

"Oh please." I fake begged, taking out my History text book. "I so do wish to learn about 1812."

"I really am rubbing off on you."

"Like butter on toast!"

"Then again..."

She helped me out for half an hour, then I finally asked.

"Why'd you do what Steve said? You'd never put your hood down if someone at school asked."

"He reminds me to much of my dad. Six feet tall, built, and colder than sleet... um, not that Steve is..."

"No that's pretty acrate. He'd never hit one of us, though. Trust me, you're safe." I paused, looking at the closed door. "Y'know, we are alone."

"So?"

"You said you'd tell me why your mother left when we were alone."

"Oh... that... I'll tell you, but it does not leave this room."

"Got it."

"Okay, you cannot freak out at me, either."

"I got it, I'll be mature."

"Okay, so when I was nine I started cutting my wrists for reasons I still don't know." I nodded, letting her talk. "I didn't know it was bad, it was my only way to get out of hell at a half-way point, like Limbo, but I'm not getting into that shit because that's not what this is about. When I turned eleven, I had officially been cutting for a little under a year, not that anyone noticed. One cut went to deep and I almost died." I got wide-eyed. "But I didn't, obviously, my mom had found me, and I woke up in a hospital. When I got out of that, my mom got me alone, said she loved me, then left. Dad blamed me, I blamed me, hell, even Myra blamed me when dad told her. I haven't seen or heard from my real mom in about four years."

"Wow, Raven... that's deep, dude." I said, really not sure what I should say.

"She probably hates me..." Tears started to fall, and I think this was the first time I saw Raven actually _cry_. "It is my fault..."

"No it isn't Raven." I did my best to pull her into a hug. "C'mon, stop crying. I'm sure if your mother was here she'd still love you." _"I know I do..."_ I thought.

"Not she wouldn't. I made a promise to her that I'd never cut again, and I broke it. I gave in, I fucking let myself give into everything!"

"Pressure." I stated.

"Hmm?"

"You had to much pressure on you. Like a clam shell, or an egg."

"...What?"

"If you put to much pressure on a clam shell, it breaks. Like put to many books on it. It's because the pressure is to much. You let the pressure you had build up without dealing with it, and it finally broke your shell." She stared at me.

"That... makes seance..."

"And that surprises you?"

"Kinda." She smiled.

"Gar!" Larry opened my door. "Mom said it's time for dinner!"

"Oh, I guess I should go, then." Raven said starting to get her stuff.

"Nah, kid. Mom wants you to stay so she can get to know ya! If your parents are cool with it."

"Oh they'll be fine with it."

"Awesome, c'mon kiddos!"

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. Rita trying to be friendly, and Steve giving Raven a third degree. Cliff and Larry doing stupid things, I, myself, was just trying to stop Steve's third degree. It was questions like 'what do your parents do?' and 'where do you live?', shit like that. After dinner Raven and I walked back upstairs, claiming we didn't get a whole lot of studying done. We sat on my bed and just talked, some what about the History.

"Ugh, History is boring!" I groaned. "Why do we need to take History?"

"Hey, it's more exciting than French. Coup de pied. I'll coup de pied your ass, Mr. Jone..."

"Heh. Hey Raven?"

"Oui?"

"Funny. Do you mind if I try an exparament?"

"During a History moment? Whatever. What is it?"

"I want to see if opposites attract."

"Using what?"

"People."

"More specifically, you and me?"

"You read me like a book..."

"Whatever. What do you mean by testing 'opposites attract'?"

"You wanna go see Wicked Scary 4 tomorrow?" I asked, getting ready for rejection.

"Sure."

"I knew you wouldn't-wait, what?"

"I said sure."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. It's a date."

"AWESOME!"

"I gotta go home, now, though." She said, grabbing her stuff.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow!"

"Bye."

Raven left, and I had those three words she said stuck in my head. _"It's a date..."_


	18. Chapter 18

***The next day***

***Raven's P.O.V.***

_I woke up before my alarm for once. It was 5:30 am, I still had a two hours before school. I went down stairs and found my mother making breakfast. Waffles._

_"Morning Arella." I said._

_"Good morning Raven. How are you?"_

_"Fine..." A pause. "I really am sorry."_

_"I know, Rae-Rae. I just want to know why you didn't talk to me, or your little white-haired friend."_

_"Mal said he couldn't be friends with me if I did that." I cast my eyes to plate in front of me. "And I was afraid you wouldn't love me, and be like dad."_

_"Raven, believe me, I will never stop loving you. And I say if your friend won't be your friend when you need him, he isn't worth your time."_

_"Okay..."_

_Another pause. Thick and awkward._

_"Raven... I'm leaving." I tilted my head._

_"What?"_

_"I'm sorry. I can't stay."_

_"B-but, you'll... come back... r-right?" She shook her head. "Th-then, can I come?"_

_"No. It would be to risky, where I'm going. I really am sorry."_

_"Is it because of what I did?" I let my tears fall._

_"Of course not, I said I'll always love you, and I always will."_

_"Then why?"_

_"...You're to young to understand, Raven."_

_"No I'm not! I'm eleven, now! I'm not little! And I can understand!"_

_"Please, Raven, I promise I will come back one day. Maybe not tomorrow, or next month, but I will. Until then, promise me two things, sweety."_

_"What?"_

_"Promise me you will never cut yourself purposely ever again." I nodded. "And please be strong."_

_"I promise."_

_"That's my big girl."_

_We exchanged a hug. Then mom was gone. The room was dark, and I was slammed into a wall._

_"Dad! Please!" I yelled, I knew I was naked, and I knew what he was going to do._

_"You have not BEGUN TO FEEL PAIN!"_

_"Dad!" Pain spread through my body as my own father took my virginity. "NO!"_

"FUCK!" I shot up in bed, looking around my room, then at the clock. "2:30..."

I felt myself sweating, and tears going down my face. I hugged the stuffed chicken Gar got for me at that fair. Normally I have dreamless nights, I'll take the dreamless ones to this. Hell, I'll take insomnia to this. Suicide to this! I decided to get up, just so I could take a long cold shower.

* * *

**A/N: A bit of Raven's past. It's short, but I just wanted that to be the focus.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yay, over 50 reviews! All you lovely reviewers rock!**

* * *

***Garfield's P.O.V.***

"Dudes!" I yelled to my friends, exulting Rae, who were sitting in the bleachers of the football field. "Guys, you won't believe this!"

"You finally stopped being a vegan?" Vic asked.

"Vegetarian, and no!"

"You finally cleaned your room and found the $20 you owe me?" Dick asked.

"Dude, your rich. No!"

"Oh! Have you done the 'coming out of the closet'?" Kori asked.

"What?! NO! I have a date with Raven!"

"You're right, we don't believe that." Vic said. "It's... crazy."

"What does that mean?"

"You lack redeeming qualities." Kori said.

"Thanks for the support, guys." I huffed, sitting down.

"Where are you two lovers going?" Dick asked, I blushed at the word 'lovers'.

"Wicked Scary 4."

"You think you can handle all that? You nearly pissed yourself when we watched the first three!"

"Thank you for reminding me, Richard."

"Don't be a sour-bear, G." Vic said. "How'd you get her to agree, though?"

"I asked her to help me preform an exparament on if opposites attract, she said 'sure, it's a date'." I tried mimicking the monotone voice.

"Oh, awesome!"

"What is?" We jumped at Raven's voice.

"Girl, you need a bell around your neck or something!"

Raven smiled, and yawned.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Yeah. Only slept two hours..."

"Aw, why?"

"Just... this whole... fight I had with Myra and Trigon..."

"...Your dad's name is Trigon?" Dick asked.

"Mm-Hmm, why?

"Trigon Roth?"

"...Yes. Are you going some where with this, Dick, or not?! I really hate talking about him!"

"Actually, I am. There was a thirteen year old boy who killed his parents, baby brother, and older sister on January 1st, 1982, in Colorado. Said something about it being his new years resolution."

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked, seeing Raven starting to get uncomfortable.

"Well, he ran off, and when the police arrived, they found a note on the wall written in their blood that said 'Happy Fucking New Year~T.R.'. Later they found the kid's name, Trigon, but he already left the city. Then, about a year later, in the city he was in, there were numerous rapes and killing. He kept moving cities, eventually, in 1998, they stopped, everyone guessed he'd killed himself, others thought he just got caught, but he was never jailed. Guess he just settled down, and had a kid."

"I'm the spawn of a killer?!" Raven yelled. "I'm gonna be sick..."

And she was. For about five minutes, she was throwing up behind the bleachers. After that five minutes of awkwardness, she came back and sat on the bottom bench thingy.

"Hold on, that doesn't mean it's Raven's father." Vic said.

"What kinda name is Trigon anyway?" I asked.

"It's a triad name, sorta." Raven said.

"Huh?"

"Every Roth kid gets a name that has something to do with death. Trigon means 'Torturer', Raven means 'Black bird", or 'Bird of death'. My grandfather's name was Diablo, which literally translates into 'Devil', so on and so on."

"What does Roth mean?" Kori asked.

"'The Spilling of Blood'. Look, all I know is if I ever have a kid, I'm where the names of evil end... Unless Myra and dad have a kid. Doubtful, though."

"What makes you say that?" Dick asked.

"If they aren't kicking my sorry ass, they're fucking. If they haven't had a kid by now... That and my dad would sooner cut his tunge off then have another kid."

"Dude, I hate your dad..." I said.

"Ohhh, yeah. You'd hate him even more if you met him. He _hates_ vegetarians and vegans alike!"

The bell rang, Dick, Kor, and Vic ran to their classes. Raven yawned again, and I decided to ask if she was still up for the movie.

"At this point, I could go for a movie. See ya then." Was her response, before she left.

"Right."

* * *

**A/N: Promise. Next chapter will be their not-so-yet-still date**


	20. Chapter 20

***Raven's P.O.V.***

"So... how was your day?" Really Raven? That's what you come up with? I hate small talk.

"Crappy, I got a D- on my History test!" Garfield said, throwing his arms over his head. "How was yours?"

"Even crappier. Did you know G- is a grade?"

"Really? What got you that?"

"My French teacher has it out for me."

"Ah."

"Yeah... "

"...Stupid question, do either of your parents know where you are?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think they care. As long I come home before midnight, I'm pretty much safe... Safe meaning I live to see the morning. What about yours?"

"I said I was gong to a movie with the guys."

"So, not a complete lie."

"Yep! They would get all suspicious if I said 'I'm seeing a movie with Rae, don't wait up'. No offence, but I don't think Steve likes you that much. Once you left he said something about you being a bad influence on me. 'I don't want you hanging out with goths' his words!"

"That's a bit socialist."

"I guess."

It was silent for a few minutes. Damn awkward pauses.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to... whatever this is..." I sighed.

"It's cool. It's just not your strong suit. Like how I tune out big words!" He flashed a toothy grin.

"Right, it's completely like that." I rolled my eyes. "I'd call it more of a reflex for you."

"What is?"

"Tuning out words. It's like your superpower."

"Then I suppose yours is sarcasm?"

"If I had to guess."

"Heh. If I did have a superpower, I'd be a changeling!"

"Like a shape-shiftier?"

"You know it! I'd change into all kinds of animals!"

"Like lions and tigers and bears?"

"You know it!"

***Garfield's P.O.V.***

"What kinda would you have?" I asked.

"Pardon?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Superpower. What kind would you have?"

"Oh. I don't know. Empathy stuff, I guess. Telekinesis, dark magic, all that fun stuff."

"Like Telepathy?"

"That would make me a telempath. Yeah. That'd be cool. I'd finally find out what's going on in peoples heads... That was incredibly creepy for me to say."

"Heh."

The rest of the walk we talked about random things, finally making it to the theater.

"Finally." I sighed, as we entered the theater with tickets I had gotten earlier.

I asked Raven if she wanted anything from the little snack bar, but she shook her head, and waited over by one of the posters. I ended up getting her a red Slush-Puppy and a Kit-Kat bar, though. After getting an extra-large popcorn, Twizzlers, and a bottle of Root-Beer, I was set. I handed Raven her Slush-Puppy and candy bar, and she rolled her eyes.

"You can't really eat all that, can you?" She asked, as we made our way to theater #5.

"No, I got it in-case you wanted some." I admitted.

"You're to kind to me."

"How do you figure that?" I asked. "I thought any guy you dated would treat you like this."

"Garfield, for my first date, we went to a cafe, and the guy was to cheep to buy me anything."

"When was this?"

"I don't even wanna remember." Raven shrugged, as we got seated.

"Okay. Now if you get scared-"

"I don't do fear, Garfield."

"Not true. I've seen you scared."

"Shut up."

***After movie***

To say the movie was scary would be a total UNDERSTATEMENT! It was utterly _horrific!_ I think even Raven got scared! I mean, she put up her hood half way through. We got out of the movie theater, and it was pitch black, with the exception of a few street lights. I looked at Raven, who yawned.

"How did you like the movie?" I asked, as we started walking.

"I've seen... scarier." She muttered.

"Like what?"

"You don't know horror till you meet my dad, Garfield."

Again, the random conversation started. At some point we ended up at Raven's house, causing her to sigh.

"Y'know. Maybe opposites do attract." She said. "Can I do one more thing to test the theory, though?"

"Sure, what?"

"Don't hate me for this."

I went to question what she planned to do, but never got the chance. Oh, you probably wanna know why. Well... SHE KISSED ME! RAVEN KISSED ME! YES!

***Raven's P.O.V.***

He probably hates me now. Worth it! I pulled back and looked at the ground. We heard the front door of my house open and I think I turned Chibi for a minute. Am I gonna die?

"RAVEN!"

Yep... I'm gonna die.


	21. Chapter 21

***Raven's P.O.V.***

"RAVEN!" Trigon yelled.

I'm dead. At least I'll die happy-ish. I mean, I did kiss the guy I love... Yeah. Happy-ish. I looked back up at Garfield, who was still shocked? Yeah, let's go with that.

"Hey!" I said, snapping him out of it. "Not to alarm you, but serton death for both of us is coming, if you don't make like a cheetah and run."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Daddy dearist wants a word." I said, pointing to Trigon, Gar paled.

"_That's_ your dad?! Dude he's...!"

"Yeah, I know. He's a real ass-fuck..." I saw the horrorfide look on Gar's face. "And he's behind me, isn't he?"

My answer to that, was my hair being pulled. Motherfucker, that hurt!

"YOU!" Dad pointed to Garfield. "OFF MY PROPERTY!"

"I don't think you can legally do that." Gar said, referring to him yanking my hair.

"I will do as I please with my daughter!" He crossed his arms, which really sucked for me in my situation. "Now off my property before I call the police!"

"Oh yeah, we wouldn't want the fuzz down here." I muttered. "Leave, Garfield."

"But, Rae-"

"LEAVE!"

"Okay! Um, see ya."

The blond ran. I started getting dragged into the house by my hair.

"Ow! Ow! Hair! Hair! Hair!" I shouted/whimpered. "Stop! Stop! Dad! OW! I'll shut up."

I got dragged up the stairs, and thrown in my room. Myra, who was walking down the hall, smirked as she pasted the door. God I hate her.

"Now, Raven, about what you said..."

I'll take my fate like a tom-boy. Let the shit get beaten out of me, wait until he leaves, then cry myself to sleep. Just like every other night.

***The next day***

***Garfield's P.O.V.***

I was staring into space, hoping Raven was okay. Her dad looked really pissed off, and not at all nice. I'd go so far to say hellish. Then I remembered I needed to talk to her, anyway.

"Garfield!" Vic shook me. "Yo, man, we're at school!"

"Sorry." I said, stepping out of the car. "I must of zoned."

"No kidding? You kept muttering to yourself. Something about Raven and her dad."

"Yeah, it's nothing. Just... something stupid."

"Morning boys." We jumped, facing the goth, her hood up.

"Jesus above, Raven!" Vic nearly yelled. "Do you show up every-time we say your name? Like beetljuice or something?"

"Just a coincidence." She shrugged one shoulder.

Then I noticed a cast on her right arm. But Vic was the first one to say anything.

"Holy shit, Rae. How'd ya manage that?" He asked, Raven's eyes dulled at that.

"I fell... down some stairs."

"Damn. Is that your writing hand?" I asked.

"Actually, I can wright with both hands."

"Oh. Did not know that..." Silence. "Hey, Rae, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

We looked at Vic, who seemed to get the message and left. I went to say something, and she cut me off.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"Kissing you. I won't blame you if you hate me."

"Well, actually, it's the exact opposite."

"I knew you wo-wait what?!"

"I said I don't hate you, I love you."

"...That's it, I died yesterday!" She said, and I laughed.

"No you didn't, thank God."

"Then, you're puncking me?"

"Nope. I swear on my parents' grave. But if you don't like me back like that we can still be friends."

"Really? I kissed you yesterday, for me, that's like spotting black on white."

"...Meaning?"

"Yes, I love you."

Then I hugged her. Probably a bit to hard, because she made a sound something between a whimper and a squeak. I let her go and looked at her, concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just... shit happened after you left."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"It'll be easier if you talk about it, rather than wait for the shell to break again, Rae."

"You won't let me live that down, will you?'

"Don't worry. I will, eventually. Back to the topic at hand, though..."

"Fine. What do you want me to tell you? Oh great therapist?"

"Har-Har. Just... I guess about your past. Like, when your mom was around, I guess."

"Fine, but you need to tell me about your past, too."

"...Okay."

The bell rung.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Does this make us... boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Hmm. It does."

"Awesome!"

Raven smiled, but rolled her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

***Garfield's P.O.V.***

So the whole 'Talk about our life' thing turned into a 'who has(had) the worst parents' thing.

"Okay, I rarely got to see my parents, dude!" I said. "They were scientists, working with animals, so they were labed 24/7!"

"Yeah, well, when I was four, my dad took me shopping for some stuff, then left me there!" Raven laughed. "I freaked out so much I punched a security guard!"

"That's nothing! When I was five, my parents mutated a puppy and kitten, then gave it to me for a birthday present!"

"What do you even call something like that?"

"I called it Stephono."

"Oh."

"...You think we'll get in trouble if we keep skipping classes?" I asked.

"Eh, none of my teachers care. Even if they did, I'll just say I'm doing extra credit."

"Lucky. I can't lie like that, and then I'd be in big trouble!"

"Huh, guess there are up sides to being an emotionless bi-um-person." She leaned back on the chair so it balanced on its back legs. "Anywho. I say it's a tie on the whole 'bad parents' thing. What do ya wanna do now?"

"I dunno." The bell rung as I finished my sentence.

"...Well then... wanna get lunch?"

"Sure!"

* * *

**A/N: What. The hell. Was that? I got some writers block and I want to get in the next chapter up! Sorry this chapter was complete shit. Still, Review 'nd stuff. ^^'**


	23. Chapter 23

**Last chapter waaas COMPLETE AND UTTER SHIT! (Don't try to tell me it's not...) I'm pissed at myself for that one. But this chapter will be better, um, in the seance of longer.**

**WARNING FOR: ATTEMPT AT SUICIDE AND WRIST CUTTING! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

***Friday December 23rd* (It's a strange school, okay?! They get one week off!)**

***Raven's P.O.V.***

I'm happy. Legitimately happy. My arm is healed, no shit from this 'Slade' dude, my boyfriend is awesome, and I've managed to avoid an ass kicking for almost a month! Look, those last two don't just happen to me, okay? Actually, the whole 'being happy' thing doesn't just happen to me, now I think about it. Anyway, it's lunch (A/N: Gotta love that time of day) and my hand was almost crushed by my locker be slammed shut by, surprise, surprise, Malchior.

"What is it, Dragon Boy?" I asked, really not in mood for his shit.

"What's this shit about you and the vegan dork?"

I smirked, ignoring his insult towards Gar. "Why? You jealous?"

"No. You can be his slut all ya want!"

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"How big is he?"

I choked on air for a minute. WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO ASKS THAT?!

"I-I-What?!" I stuttered. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Just big or small, Raven, not that hard 'a question." He said, smirking.

"I don't fucking know!"

"But you want to, don'cha?"

"What the fuck?!"

_"He's not worth it."_ I thought, leaving the whole situation at that. Whatever he said after I didn't hear. There goes my happy mood for the day. This day cannot get worse...

***Gonna skip to the end of the day, cause that's where the actual stuff is***

Well, I was wrong on the 'this day can't get worse' thing. Tara was all pissy at me for stealing Garfield. I'm fine with that, though. Tara doesn't get shit, let alone sympathy, from me. Though I may have crossed the line by punching her in the stomach... Don't give me that look, she had it coming! Let's just say you don't call the guy I love a two-timing bastard, okay?

But anyway, I finished grabbing my stuff and turned. And guess who's behind me.

"What now, Dragon Boy?"

Malchior just smiled and pointed down the hall. What I saw made me both enraged and saddened.

Garfield kissing Tara.

...THAT TWO-TIMING BASTARD! I punched my locker and left through the doors at the other end of the hall.

***Later***

I fucking knew this would happen! Why do I even trust people anymore?! Why do I fucking bother living anymore? No one cares. I'm not loved. I'm just something people use and get bored with. Then I'm tossed to the side until someone else does the same. (Crying into my pillow isn't doing shit to help me, either.) Well no more! I can't take it anymore! I don't care anymore! I can't take heart-break and abuse anymore! I don't care if I go to hell for this! But I've decided.

It ends now.

I went down stairs and grabbed a kitchen knife. A long. Sharp. Kitchen knife.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Trigon asked, I ignored him and walked over to the sink. "Hey! I'm talking to you, Raven!"

"Oh, _now,_ I'm Raven?" I asked, just flat out angry at everything. "_Now_, I'm fucking _Raven_?! I grab a kitchen knife and I'm _RAVEN_ to you now?!"

"Don't get pissy missy! Now. What are you _doing_? And were you crying?"

"Let me ask you something, Trigon; Do you fucking care?! If I die right now, would you _care_?!" I pushed up my sweater sleeves.

"What?! Give me that knife!"

I made a deep cut on one wrist. "Make me, daddy." I did another one on the opposite wrist. I got yanked by my hood and thrown onto the snow.

"If you want to die, you little slut, fine! See..."

I blacked out. Yep. This is how I thought I'd die.

Cold and alone.

* * *

A**/N: Oh no! Is it the end for poor Raven?! DX Credit for this idea goes to Shadic1978. (Well technically it's half of his [or hers] idea. Dude knows what I mean)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Basically a re-write of the last chapter in Gar's P.O.V. Except I'm starting to a bit before he kissed Tara, because that's the part eveyone seems to care about.**

* * *

***Erliare That Day***

***Garfield's P.O.V.***

I hate winter. It's cold, snow gets everywhere, and it's wet! But it is pretty, too. Like Raven. Yes, that's cheesy. Yes, I stand by it. Why? Because it's true! I am way to happy right now, but I don't care! At lunch Raven was smiling an actual smile! At the moment I was going to wish her a merry Christmas.

"Gar!" Then Tara ruins my mood...

"What?" I asked, turning to the blond. "How many times do I need to say we're done?"

"You left me for the _goth?!_" She shouted.

"I didn't leave you for anyone! We were already though! Wait, how do you know about that?"

"We have gym together, dumby! I don't like her!"

"Good for you."

"She's not good enough for you, Garfield!"

"What?"

"She's so emotionless and cold, not to mention violent! You saw that fight we got in to a few months ago, heck, she punched me in the stomach for no reason! She's so plain, pale and, over all, just creepy! And have you seen her temper-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." I gritted my teeth. "Yes, Raven can be emotionless and give people the cold shoulder, but it's not her fault! She is not violent with out a reason to be, so you obviously did _something_ to piss her off! She is not plain, if anything, she's one of the most interesting people I've met! I don't care what she looks like! And sure, she can be creepy, but again, I don't care! It's who she is!" I got right in the blond's face. "And if you insult her again, I will show you a real temper tantrum."

Tara glanced to the side for a minute. At first I thought I'd scared her, but I was way off, because next thing I knew, I was lip-locked with her. Something banged, loud, and when the blond pulled away, I looked to the noise.

Just in time to see Raven run out of the building.

Crap! She saw that! And, judging by the giant dent in her locker, she made the banging noise. Shit! Shit! Sha-IT! I am a dead man! I finally find a girl I love, and this happens! I went to yell at Tara, but she disappeared. Damn it! I guess Dick found me, because he was the next person I heard.

"Garfield!"

"What?!" I snapped. "...Sorry, Dick."

"It's fine. What's got you snippy?"

"Raven saw me kissing Tara, and now she's pissed!"

"You kissed Tara?!" Vic yelled, somehow finding his way to us.

"NO! She kissed me!"

"Well, that doesn't matter!" Dick yelled. "You two still kissed and if Raven saw..."

"Dude, do you think..." Vic started.

"Because of a stupid kiss?"

"Hey man, she does have feelings for Gar, I can see it, I wouldn't put it passed her."

"You wanna tell me what you're talking about, please?" I asked.

"Suicide." They said together.

I actually paled at the thought of that. "No way dudes!"

"Think about it. As far as we know, all she knows is you make friends, boyfriend or not, and then, eventually, they chuck you to the side like yesterdays pizza." Vic said.

"...I hate it when you're right!" I yelled, starting to run in the direction I saw Raven leave.

"Wait up, dude! Where are you going?!" Dick called, him and Vic running behind.

"I'm gonna explain what happened!"

***After 10 blks* Note: This is shortly after Raven is left to die***

"Dude... I didn't know you could run like that..." Vic panted.

I just shrugged, still walking. How I even remembered this rout surprises me. I know, not the point. Vic ran ahead of me, then dropped beside something, or I guess someone.

"Shit! Guys! Get over here!" He yelled.

Dick and I ran up to see the fuss, and I'll tell you, I didn't think this would actually happen. Raven with blood from both wrists, hopefully just passed out, in the snow. And I don't know what part of cradling her in my arms was supposed to help.

"Is she alive?" Dick asked.

"Barley. Nearest hospital's only a block from here. If we run there, she has a better chance." Vic explained. "C'mon."

I was the one that carried her. I paced around waiting room after they took her. Once the doctor dude came out, the three of use stopped what we were doing and looked at him.

"Your friend has a small case of hypothermia. Her wrists are stitched and bandaged, and should heal in due time. Though, she is rather unstable at the moment, and in a coma-like state."

"Right but will she _live?_" We all asked at once.

"Hard to tell, boys. We'll just have to let fait decide."

"Can we see her at least?" I asked. "Please?"

"I really don't see the point as to why. As I've said-"

"Just, please?"

"Vary well. Fallow me."

We did. Fallowing in silence, until he stopped and opened at door. It was a dull white-grey room, pretty much what you expect a hospital room to look like. In the middle of the room was a bed, on the bed lay Raven. If it wasn't for the constant beep of the random machines she was hooked up to, you'd assume she was dead. But one thing's for sure.

I'm not leaving her side for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Gar's side of the story! At least we know Raven's alive... sorta.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: All you people bent outta shape because of what Tara did, don't worry. She'll get what's coming to her! And Trigon, too! *Insane laughter* ...I've gone crazy.**

* * *

***One week later***

***Garfield's P.O.V.***

"Okay dude, you gotta go home." Vic said. "We all wish Rae would wake up, but sitting here isn't doing much to help. Doesn't she hate you now anyway?"

"I don't care. It's kinda my fault." I said, staring at the pale girl.

"No it ain't. It's Tara's."

I thought about that for a minute. True, it _was_ Tara who kissed me. It's weird. I feel like it's kinda my fault, but it's Tara's fault, too. Why does she ruin everything for me?!

"Whatever, dude." I muttered. "Like I said, I don't care. I just want Rae back."

"We all do. But you haven't left this place, well aside from Christmas, in the week she's been here. Are you even sleeping, or eating?"

"Corse I am. I just haven't left the room."

"Whatever you say... But when school starts again, I'm not bringing you your homework."

"Screw school!" I snapped, turning to face him.

"Calm down there, G. I was just sayin'-"

"Will you two shut up?"

We both jumped at the third voice, then stared at Raven. Her eyes were half open, and she looked kinda pissed.

"Raven! You're alive!" We both shouted, going in for a hug.

"You touch me, you die." She said.

"Oops. Forgot about that." We backed up.

"Except you," She glared at me. "you die either way."

"I can explain that!" I yelled in defense.

It got silent for a minute.

"...Are you?" Raven asked.

"Am I what?"

"Are you going to explain? Honestly it's like talking to a four year old."

"You actually want to hear what I have to say?"

"Just do it before I change my mind, Garfield."

"Okay, okay. Well, I really don't know how to explain it... but she kissed me!" I waved my arms.

***Raven's P.O.V.***

What does he take me for? An idiot?

"That's no different than the other way around." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not?"

"Not to me it's not."

"But I swear-"

"Look, I don't care who kissed who. It happened the damage is done. All I want to do now is get this stupid hospital. Which, I'm assuming, you guys put me in?" The boys nodded and I sighed.

"It's a good thing, too." Some random doctor, who I guess just came in, cut in. "You were almost half dead."

_"Closest I've ever been to actually dieing."_ I thought, then said. "Okay, can I go, then?"

"Well, seeing as there's no mager damage, aside from the obvious scars, sure. Would you like me to call your father?"

Oh shit. I'm pretty sure I got kicked out. "Um, no thanks."

"Suit yourself, kid. You can leave when your ready." The doctor left.

"Well shit." I muttered, getting off the medical bed. "...Why am I in completely different clothes?"

"The doc-" Garfield started.

"Never mind! I don't care. Though I would like to know where my hoodie is."

"Um, it kinda got... blood-stained beyond repair... and trashed." Vic said.

"Damn it." I crossed my arms. "That was my favorite, and only, hoddie."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Garfield brought out a brightly wrapped box from under a chair. "I planed to give this to you on the twenty-fourth, but..."

"Oh?" I took the box from him, silently taking note of the white bandages on both wrists. "...Okay what's the trick?"

"No trick, just open it!"

I rolled my eyes while unwrapping the box. After taking off the bright paper I opened the brown box. Inside was a navy-blue hoodie that had a black raven on it. What made is better was it was a zip-up hoodie, which I like.

"Thanks." He flashed a toothy grin, as I put on the hoodie. "You still aren't forgiven."

"I know. I really am sorry."

"Whatever. I just need to worry about where I'm sleeping tonight, because I kinda got kicked out."

"At fourteen? Dude, that isn't even legal!" Vic yelled.

"Nothing my father has done to me is legal." I thought, then saw the boys staring at me. "...I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Putting that aside... I still have no where to stay."

"Oh! Dude, you can live with me!" Garfield said.

I looked at Victor. "Any chance I can stay at your place?"

"Sorry." Vic shrugged.

"Guess I don't have I a choice then." I sighed.

"Yay!" Garfield yelled.

What the hell did I just get myself in to?


End file.
